


Never By Half

by Verasque



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasque/pseuds/Verasque
Summary: Myles gripped the back of the chair, and stared. “Are you certain?”





	Never By Half

**Author's Note:**

> Four years later and this 'verse is _finally_ ready. Many thanks to Em (wordy) for the beta! Set in October of 439.

Myles gripped the back of the chair, and stared. “Are you certain?”

Alanna nodded. “Two, nearly three months,” she said, voice impassive. It was impossible to gauge her mood. “It can only be Jon’s.”

Myles swallowed past the lump in his throat, relieved. Between Jonathan, George, and the rumours regarding Alanna and the Shang Dragon, he’d been afraid—and unsure—of how to ask sensibly, without offense.

“Who else knows?”

“Aside from Thayet and Farda? Mari Fahrar. Buri. I just—I want you to know first.”

They had come to a decision, then.

Myles turned to the other side of the room, where Jonathan was standing. The King was silent, his blue eyes bright and stormy. Though his gaze was serious, his body thrummed with energy. It spoke of hope, cautious but renewed.

Myles didn’t need to look at his daughter to know that she held little.

“I hope you’re not disappointed.”

Myles shook his head, expression easing. He had witnessed this boy grow into a king. He had taught him and fought beside him. And he had watched him love Alanna through the years. “No,” Myles replied. “I’m not.”

It was the truth.

“I’m glad,” Jonathan said, his words rough. Myles heard the hidden gratitude, and glanced back at Alanna. She gave him a weak smile, exhaustion—and something undefined—written on her face. In that moment, he could no longer see the page or squire she had once been.

She was a mother now. And she was carrying the King’s heir.

Abruptly, his breath caught. This meeting; formal and private… “You’re to marry.”

Their silence was confirmation enough.

Myles found himself at a complete loss for words. Closing his eyes, he let the news sink in. This was—this changed _everything_.

Regaining his composure, he exhaled and scratched at his beard. _They could never do anything by halves, could they?_ “You’d best call for Gary, Jon. There’s—” he paused, and wondered how he was going to tell Eleni. “We have much work ahead of us.”


End file.
